The Song That Was Never Meant to Be Heard
by hoofbeat
Summary: There's a new girl in Konoha. Her name is Alieu Uchiha. What's her story? RR.
1. A New Arrival

The Song That Was Never Meant to Be Heard

Summary: Her name is Uchiha Alieu of the Uchiha clan. They were thought to be destroyed, the entire family except Sasuke and Itachi. They were wrong. Alieu didn't come from Konoha. She comes from Shadows.

Uchiha Alieu entered through the gates of Konoha carrying her travel papers with her. She had the typical Uchiha dark hair, but her eyes were pure silver. She kept her face cast to the ground as though she were sad. Alieu's eyes looked as though they had paled in sadness. As though they were a dark sky in the middle of a storm.

Alieu had gone through a lot within the past couple of weeks. Because of that, the Sudokage had sent her to Konoha to train with the ninja there. Alieu's teammates for the chunin exams had been killed just two weeks before. For that matter, most of her village had been.

She was told that she was to be teamed with the Kurenai Cell. Their names were Yuhi Kurenai, Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba. Alieu wasn't sure she was ready for this.

A small wolf-like dog followed her on one side and a somewhat larger dog followed on the other. Their names were Yin and Yang. Yin, the female, was jabbering on and on about reasons they should turn back now. Yang, the male, was trying to make her shut up.

"Who the hell are you," a gruff male voice said.

Alieu turned around and looked up. A boy with red tat's on his face was hung upside down in a tree glaring down at her. She recognized him from the stats she was given in Shadows. It was Inuzuka Kiba.

She tilted sideways to look at him. "The world may look better upside down, but that can't be good for your health. You almost can't tell that the tattoos are actually tats. They match your face," she commented.

"oh, right." Kiba let himself fall, catching himself with his arms and swinging right side up on the ground beside her. "So… who the hell are you?"

"Zaroma was right… you are direct. My name is Uchiha Alieu. I'm from the Hidden Shadow Village and I've been sent here to train with your team."

"Not no but hell no," he said.

Alieu made a mental note that his favorite word seemed to be hell, at least for the day. She jumped slightly when she felt the travel papers snatched out of her pocket.

The little white dog, Akamaru she assumed, had taken the travel papers in a single leap and had given them to Kiba.

"I guess you're off the hook. This time," Kiba said as he looked over the papers. He walked past her and handed the papers to her.

'Strange kid,' Kiba found himself thinking, 'but she's got spunk.'

Akamaru yipped a few times stating that 'she was kind of cute.'

"What was that pup?" Alieu asked them.

Kiba turned in shock. "You can understand him?"

"It's… a l-long story," she replied.

Kiba sat down on a log nearby. "And we've got plenty of time to hear it I do believe. Spill it."

AN: I hope you enjoyed the story so far. There'll be more to come soon. Please leave a review. Oh and, if you have any ideas for this story, please give those, too.


	2. Fighting with allies?

"My name is Alieu Uchiha. I'm from the village Hidden in Shadows. I…uh… I have a w-wolf demon inside of me. It's the two-tailed okami and that's the main reason that I can understand your dog."

Kiba stared at her like she was crazy. "A demon? You? Impossible."

"How so," she asked him.

"You look to much like a good girl to be demonic."

Alieu looked up at him and he noticed the silver tint to her eyes and the brown around it. It seemed like the gold that you only see in the eyes of a wolf.

Kiba's eyes widened as he looked directly at hers. "So… you're telling the truth?"

Alieu nodded. "You should be able to smell it. Your senses are good according to your stats."

"My… stats?"

Alieu realized that she had just given away the fact that she knew about them already. "Let me guess… I have to explain that too?"

Kiba nodded. "You'd better get to explaining or I'm going to turn you in for being a spy." He gave his trademark toothed grin.

"Fine." She dug around in her backpack and took out the folder Zaroma had given to her. "This is how I know so much about you and your team. Zaroma said that I was to work with you because my skills are pretty much as adept as yours. I don't see how she'd think that. We're polar opposites you and I."

"How are we polar opposites?"

"Easy… I'm quiet, you're loud. How does that work again?"

Kiba gave another grin. 'This could be fun,' he found himself thinking. "Alright, you say you have to train with us… Come on." He got into a fighting stance with Akamaru at his side.

Alieu grinned a mischievous grin. "You sure you want to do that?"

"Oh yes I am."

She, too got into fighting stance. "Now's your last chance to back down," she said teasingly.

"I'll never back down. Especially not from a girl." He went in for an attack.

Alieu dodged, but barely. She got grazed and was soon back in attack position. She lunged at him. "Petal Storm." He was instantly surrounded by rose petals. Little did he know, the rose petals were as sharp as shuriken.

Kiba got cut twice and then he knocked Alieu to the ground.

"Kiba," he heard from behind him.

He stood up and gave a sheepish grin to Kurenai. "Uh… hi sensei."

"don't hi me Kiba. You took off again. What part of "We have to work together" do you not get?"

"The together part. Akamaru and I work better alone."

A/N: Please read and review. I need more ideas. Please forgive me for not making this longer. I'm being rushed. Thanks to all my reviewers.


	3. Moonlit talk

Reconciliation…or not?

Can Kiba and Alieu get past their differences and work together?

"Kiba, need I remind you that you don't wander off on your own like that?" Kurenai asked him as she watched the two get to their feet.

"Whatever sensei," he replied as he glared at Alieu. 'She got in a lucky strike, that's all,' he thought as he wiped the blood from the small cuts off of his face and shoulder.

Alieu walked up to him and gave a small sort-of sad look. She held her hand up to his shoulder and healed it, then his face and walked off.

"I'll deal with you later," Kurenai said as she walked off after Alieu. 'I should have known this would cause problems.'

Around midnight that night

Kiba sat on his bed. "Scolded again. ARGHHH It's that new girls fault. What did she go and get me in trouble like that for? Urgh."

Akamaru barked at his owner.

"Akamaru, I don't want to shut up and no I don't like her."

Hana, meanwhile, shook her head. She could hear the rambunctious Kiba from his room all the way in the living room. 'So,' she thought to herself. 'There's a new girl in town and she's on Kiba's team. I need to explore this.'

Alieu sat on the training grounds as Kiba finally decided to get himself out of the so-called "Punishment". He walked into the training grounds, but stopped as he smelled salty-water. 'Tears?' He looked over and saw Alieu sitting on the training log she had chosen.

He decided to alert her to his presence. "What are you still doing out?"

Alieu quickly wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand and then turned to him. "Training, why?"

"This late?"

"I could ask you the same thing Kiba," she replied with unease. "You're up awfully late."

"I couldn't sleep," he said. "What's your excuse?"

She gave a toothed grin. "I don't sleep. Not usually. I'm kind of an insomniac."

Kiba looked her up and down trying to get a feel for what her emotions were at the time. All he could sense was turmoil.

"What?" asked Alieu as she looked straight into his eyes, not for an instant backing down.

"Why are you so messed up? Your emotions, I mean," Kiba shocked himself by actually caring about someone else's feelings.

Alieu seemed just as shocked as him. "I… let me put it this way… if you had just lost everything you knew and cared about… how would you feel?" She sounded so sad when she said it that Kiba almost… almost… went and gave her a hug.

"I guess I'd feel lost… like maybe I was responsible somehow for all the devastation."

Kiba looked at her eyes as she slowly dropped her gaze to the ground. "Yeah… well… what if you were responsible for the death of someone you cared for… as though they were family," she asked even more sadly than before.

Kiba had to think for a minute. 'Is there anyone I care about like that? ….. Yeah… Shino and Hinata.'

"I'd feel terrible. Why?"

"That's what I'm tryin' to get at. Because of me… innocent people lost their lives. Because of me… my best and only human friend… is dead."

Kiba looked at her for a second and then walked up to her. He placed his pointer and middle finger under her chin and lifted her face to the point where he could see her eyes. "I'm going to tell you something that was told to me… don't let people get you down. Every cloud has a silver lining."

Alieu smiled. "Yeah… but what's the silver lining?" A small voice in the back of her head said 'He is. Kiba is your silver lining.' Alieu chose to ignore the voice.

"You have to decide that for yourself. Now go to wherever you're staying and get some rest. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

He smiled back at her. Alieu nodded and started to walk off. She turned around and ran back to where he was and wrapped her arms around him. He was so shocked that he wrapped his around her just to keep her from falling. "Thank you," she whispered before she let go and finally walked off and went to her small apartment.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's a bit longer than the others and seems a little more sentimental. Don't worry… Alieu and Kiba will both be back to normal by the morning. Kiba seems like the kind of guy who can't stand to see a girl upset so that's how I played him off to be.


	4. the team meets Alieu

AN: Hello faithful readers. It's nice of you to join me again in this little adventure. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far, although it must be pathetic since I only have 6 reviews out of 224 hits. Please leave a review.

Disclaimer: As you all should know by now, I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I am sorry to say that I would never have even imagined something like them. I do own this story though and the big mean men in the penguin suits that are staring at me as I type will bite your butts if you steal it. Why you'd want to I don't know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alieu woke up slowly and immediately tried to block the sun from her eyes. 'Why'd I have to get an east facing window? I don't like bright lights.' She pushed herself out of bed and went to get changed. She grabbed the first shirt in her tiny closet which happened to be a one-shoulder powder blue top. She also grabbed a pair of forest green knee-length capris.

When she looked in the mirror Alieu decided that she looked a little too feminine for her tastes. She also looked a little bit weird so she grabbed the blue down jacket out of her closet too. After kicking Yang gently awake, she looked in the mirror and side-swept her hair so it wouldn't get in the way during training. Not that she'd let it anyway.

She and Yang walked to the training grounds and right away they were met by Akamaru and a gruff look from Kiba.

Kurenai sensei soon came into view. "Good morning."

A boy with dark sunglasses, who she assumed was Aburame Shino, and a shy-looking girl with pearl-like eyes, Hyuga Hinata most likely, soon joined them.

"Alright genin, gather 'round," called Kurenai.

They did. Each took a knee somewhere nearby.

"This is Uchiha Alieu. She'll be joining our team under strict guidelines agreed to by several villages until a permanent team is found for her." At this point she looked at Kiba. "I want you to try to get along with her. I know we're normally good at teamwork, but let's try to stick together better. Now… introduce yourselves."

The shy girl came first in a barely audible whisper' "H-H-Hinata… it's nice t-to m-meet you. W-welcome to the t-team." Hinata gave a shy smile and Alieu smiled back.

Then was the boy with dark glasses. His voice was nothing but a monotone. "Aburame Shino."

Alieu guessed that he didn't talk much. She looked from one to the other trying to get a feel for their emotions, which was a harder job than it may have seemed for her state of mind.

"Alright," Kurenai said. "Our mission is at the park today. We have to clean the entire park. It's going to be closed down otherwise."

Alieu stared at her for a second.

"You're joking, right?"

Kurenai shook her head. "No joke. I'm serious."

"But… that's only a D-rank mission. I've already been on 5 S-ranks."

The other genin stared at her for a second. "You've wha?!?" Kiba asked, voicing the words no one else would.

"Yeah… in my village, it's like… we're trained specifically for S-ranks. I'm an… well… I was an unwilling assassin. Why?"

Kiba just stared. Then he got up and the rest followed as he led the way to the park. 'Friendly guy.' Alieu thought to herself. 'Needs mood pills.'

When they got to the park, they all set to work in a different area. Each person was determined to get this over with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KIBA'S POV

Kiba couldn't believe his ears. She was an assassin? That cute little… Wait… did he just call her cute? No way… he couldn't think of her as cute. Not possible.

Kiba sighed and he and Akamaru set to work trying to finish first.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Hope ya liked it.


	5. Enter Domineique

Authors Note: Sorry that it's taking so long to get my chaps up. I won't give any excuses, but I beg you to forgive my lateness.

The Park Cleanup:

Kiba sighed as he and Akamaru began to work on the cleanup. 'What is wrong with that girl? Why is she picking fights?'

The sun was shining bright as they neared the end of the long day mission. Alieu and Hinata went on working as Shino and Kiba sat out to take a break. Ever stoic, Shino sat off to himself as Kiba and Akamaru began to roughhouse and train.

Alieu looked over at them for a quick second. "Hey Hinata," she asked quietly.

"Y-yeah?"

"How does he have so much stamina? I'm dog-tired and look at him… he's romping and playing. How does he do it?"

"K-kiba-kun has his o-own way of d-doing th-things. H-he's… h-he tries to p-push most people a-away. I-I'm one of the o-one's h-he keeps c-close."

Alieu nodded and looked over at Kiba. She tilted her head to the side when she saw him quickly turn his head away from her. 'Was he… watching me?' She shook her head to get that thought out of her head. 'FOCUS ON THE MISSION UCHIHA,' she scolded herself. 'One… he is your teammate. Two… he technically hates you. Which reminds me… did he actually hug me last night? …. That was a dream. It had to be.'

KIBA'S POV:

'That was a close call. Why the hell was I watching her? It's not like I like her or anything. I technically hate her.' He shook his own head and then got hit by something hard. When he looked up a soft growl escaped his throat. "NARUTO you little brat,. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING?!?"

ALIEU'S POV:

Alieu looked over and caught a strange scent. "I'll be back y'all." She took off into the woods nearby.

As she ran through the woods, Alieu ran smack into someone falling straight on her butt. "OWWW. Who the hell are you running into me like that!?!"

A girl with long dirty blonde hair and black tips sat on the ground in almost the same position as Alieu. "The question is… who the hell are you!?!"

Both girls got up and circled each other. "Alieu Uchiha. Technician whiz extraordinaire and mistress of causing chaos and disorder. You?"

"Domineique Hossikune. I like to cause chaos, too."

They looked at each other and both seemed shocked to find themselves grinning.

Authors Note: Sorry that it's so short. I need ideas bad. If you want to know more about Domineique, Shadowflamecat3 will have her story up soon. Please read and review. Till next time.


End file.
